


[Podfic] Not a Romantic Bone in Your Body

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Ameonna's 'Not a Romantic Bone in Your Body'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky and Steve have been playing this stupid game for years. Sam's the only one who knows.</p>
<p>You laugh? You lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not a Romantic Bone in Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Romantic Bone in Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089737) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 



Title: Not a Romantic Bone in Your Body

Author: Ameonna (zetsubonna)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson  
Rating: Explicit

Summary:  
Bucky and Steve have been playing this stupid game for years. Sam's the only one who knows.

You laugh? You lose.

 

Length: 00:21:17  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Not%20A%20Romantic%20Bone%20in%20Your%20Body%202.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Gold Trans Am by Ke$ha because that is the best Steve Rogers song in existence holy crap. 
> 
> Also, so, I wanted to record this basically just to see if I could get through it without peeing myself laughing. Which, I succeeded, hooray! I've just been pretty much drowning myself in angst in this fandom so it was a nice change to record something so fun.


End file.
